Rain
by Kuku3
Summary: You know what rain does to them. One loves and the other doesn't. After what happens today, he thinks to himself 'maybe rain isn't that bad' :3


Rain. He doesn't like rain. His scowl-y face hardens when it rains. His free hands roll into fists when it rains. The emotions in his eyes. Hurt, pain and loneliness. She could understand it; it's something she's familiar with, lives with every single day.

_**If I were the rain that connects the heaven and earth when cannot be connected else, Could I bring two hearts together? Could I ease his pain? Could I comfort him with my presence?**_

Orihime couldn't help but wonder about it. She decides to take a walk in the rain. She collects her keys, her purse and seals it in a plastic bag so it doesn't get wet. She kneels near Sora's memorial, she offers her prayers and with that, she takes off. No umbrella, no raincoats. Just a long walk to collect her thoughts.

Rains never brought happy memories. It was when Sora died, her only family, her only brother died. She had been by herself since then. Orihime was sensitive, fragile, smart, beautiful, forgetful, someone with a dynamic personality. She was always giving and never taking. Yes, that was her nature. She was a healer. Things were tough many times, she faced them bravely. Even though she lived alone at her apartment, but in her heart she knew that she wasn't alone. She had her nakama she could always count on. Her best friend Tatsuki, her training partner Chad, her handy-crafts club partner Uryu. And then there was the love of her life. Ichigo Kurosaki. Sure. He doesn't know about it, but that never mattered because she never expects him to return her feelings. She wasn't even sure, she'd ever confess him. So this little secret of hers would be taken with her to the grave, she thought.

"What am I thinking. Bad thoughts, shooooo!" She frowned. She told herself "Let's be all happy, happy now."

She walked through the rain, jumped in some puddles, shivered when a breeze passed by and she decided to stop near the river. Just sit and enjoy the weather. She loved rains. It was romantic, what she thought. Only… if… he was there. Her lips were in a downward curve, she had an urge to cry. She walked to the garden near the river and sat there. She curled her knees to her chest, dropped her head and cried. Cried because her heart pained. She felt his pain.

She saw a figure sitting near the tree, the rietsu was familiar. She took slow steps till she reached that figure. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. She built some courage and took a deep breath.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He was sitting in the same posture Orihime was, a few minutes ago. He lifted his head up.

"Inoue?"

"What are you doing here Kurosaki-kun?"

"I wanted to get out of the house."

"Oh. Okay. I'll leave you alone then."

When she began to walk away, he felt the warmth leave. The warmth he very much needed. The comfort he very much needed, her presence he very much needed. Without thinking he called her and blurted.

"Hey Inoue. Could you sit with me for a moment? Please?"

"Oh sure, Kurosaki-kun! I'd be happy to."

She thought her heart could skip beats while striding towards him. She looked at him, she studied him. He looked miserable, pained even, no wonder she wanted to cry when she felt it. She wanted to do anything in her limits to make him get rid of that feeling. He was suffering, she could see it. She made her place beside him and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You miss her, Don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Your mother. I reckon that's the reason you're out. For a fact, I know that you hate rains, you wouldn't be out if you didn't want to be alone. "

"Yeah. I miss her very much. Rains just remind me of painful times."

She put her hands on his. She gently squeezed it. He looked at her, and she smiled. Her smile. Her smile was some kind of a medicine that could heal a wounded heart. Her smile reassured him that everything will be alright.

"I'm here Kurosaki-kun. You don't have to get through the pain alone. You know you can count on me. That's what nakama are for, right?"

"Uh..huh! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it! I promise to bring a smile on that funny face of yours." She smiled and mouthed "Always."

She always something that amazes him. Be her crazy robotic talks, her motivational speeches or her comforting words. He knew she was a very important friend. But realization hit him, he couldn't imagine his life without her. She was the missing piece to his puzzle. He pulled her into a hug. He wanted to cry like a child into her hairs. So he did.

"Orihime. I failed the woman I loved the most. I promised I would protect her and I failed. I promised… her" He sobbed.

Her heart broke when he cried. Her heart was breaking when she could feel his tears falling on her shoulders.

"Ichigo. Don't cry. You never failed anyone, you protect everyone with your life. Don't cry Ichigo."

"I don't know how to deal with this. It's sad, painful and lonely when it rains, I see her bleeding in that very spot near the river. She died protecting me, I don't deserve this life. I should..have..been...dea…"

She knew what he would say, she knew he would break if he completed the sentence. Pulled away from the hug and pushed her lips to his before he could say anything else. She kissed him. This was not how she expected her first kiss to be like. She didn't know what possessed her that caused her to what she did. She didn't want him to get weak. She knew he was vulnerable right now and she knew he'd break if she hadn't done anything. The kiss was for a few short seconds and she pulled away.

"Don't complete that sentence. You cannot die. You are Ichigo Kurosaki. The stupid handsome, sexy, young man who defies death. Who turns the world upside down to protect the people he cares for. Who risks his very life for anyone and anything. Who travels to different worlds to save his nakama. Who faces death at every moment of his life. Who deserves happiness more than he knows. So Ichigo, stop blaming yourself. Your mother is safe and sound in soul society and she's looking over you now. She wanted you to protect everyone so don't blame yourself, Ichigo. She wouldn't want her son to cry for her. Her son is a brave man, isn't he? Now put on a smile on that face, because that's the man I love."

She squeaked. She panicked. What did she dooooo. Where the hell she had the courage to say all of that? And did she just call him ICHIGO? Oh no! Everything will be awkward now, she destroyed the very little chance she had. Her stupid smart talks. Pfft.

"Ohhhh nooo! I'm sorrrry Kurosaaaki-kun. I didn't mean a thing."

And that's when she realized how close they were. She could feel his hot breath against her lips. He pulled in for another hug, She squeaked again.

"Ssssh! You just said what I needed to hear. You're right the stupid, handsome, sexy young man shouldn't cry." He smiled against her neck. He held her more tightly. "And look, mission accomplished. You indeed brought a smile on my face. I hope you keep your promise for life."

"I don't break my promises, Kurosaki-kun!"

He chuckled.

"I love you too, Orihime." He nuzzled her neck.

She froze in his arms. I love you? Did she hear it right?

"Uh…"

"Yes, you heard it right. I love you." He kissed her neck.

She smiled.

"Now about that kiss. That was a good way to shut me up, huh?"

She giggled.

"You were not making much sense, you know." She stated.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Uh..huh!"

They pulled away from the hug. Soft brown eyes looking into Gray eyes.

"Orihime, Thank you. I am really glad you said what you said."

"I'll always be there for you, Kurosaki-kun" She smiled.

"I liked it better when you said Ichigo."

"Okay, Ichigo"

"Better."

"Mhmm. You feel better now?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much."

"Good. Now off you go. Your family must be worried."

"Oh yes. We're completely drenched."

"Oh yes we are. Rains aren't that bad, after all."

"I guess, not" He smirked.

"Do you want me to push you to your house? Go, Ichiiigo!"

"Not without this."

He leaned forward and caught her lips. Caught them in a deep kiss. One of his hands slipped into her hair and the other on her waist. His hands went to her neck, leaning him deep into the kiss. He pushed her forward so he could feel her against himself. He licked her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced and tangled together claiming each other, tasting each other. He nibbled on her lower lip and she sucked his upper lip. They warmed each with the increasing body heat. And pulled apart for some air.

She hugged him and giggled into his chest. He could feel his heart thumping loudly and fast. Like he ran a marathon. Her breath against him sent shivers down his bone. He dropped a chaste kissed on her lips and smiled. This was something worth smiling for. This funny feeling. The newly found love. They had a long way to go. He decided to put his past behind him and go forward in his life with this girl. His girl. His love.

"Orihime, I promise, I'll always protect you. I know I've told you this before but you should know I tell it only to special people."

She smiled at him and said "And I promise to protect you"

He grinned at her. Now she was making the whole smiling thing so ridiculous. His cheeks pained at smiling so much. And she did it all the time. Woah. Curiously, he pulled her cheek.

"Whaaaaaat are you doing, Mister? Ow!"

"Don't your cheeks hurt?"

"Pull it like that, it might just come off"

He laughed.

"Oh sorry, You are making me smile so much that my cheeks are hurting. I figured you smile all the time, so it would hurt."

"I have a good reason to smile, sir."

"And that reason would be?"

"Something in my mind."

"What is in your mind?"

"Your funny faces."

He laughed again. He rolled on the ground and laughed loudly, soon she joined him.

"I am glad, I could make you laugh so hard."

"Things you do to me, Hime!"

She giggled. "It's high time, you leave, Ichigo."

"Yes. Let me walk you home."

"No need, I can go myself."

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I don't drop you home?"

"Boyfriend?" She blushed.

"I wouldn't go kissing around if you were only my friend, would I?"

"Maybe.." she said playfully.

"Fine! I'll go find some other chic to kiss. Bye. Hmppph."

"Nooo. Nooo. Noooooooo!"

He laughed again.

"Why? You just said we are just friends right? I'll go find myself a girl friend now."

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She whined.

He leaned closer and kissed her again.

He murmured against her lips "I didn't know, you were the jealous type."

"I wouldn't want to share you with anyone, now, would I?"

"I like the possessive Hime."

"I still like the sexy Ichigo."

He laughed again and dropped another kiss.

"Maybe sexy Ichigo would want to take you out tomorrow for dinner date."

"Maybe, I'll get ready for him around 7."

"Maybe, you have a deal then."

"Maybe, I do!"

She leaned upwards and kissed him.

Before getting up, she murmured, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mister."

"You sure will, Miss. Wait for me around 7. I'll pick you up, okay?"

"I'll wait. Bye Ichigo" she kissed him on his cheek and left.

"Bye Orihime!" he smiled.

Today was set to be a bad day, a day when he'd torture himself painfully with sad thoughts and loneliness. Who knew, this supernova would come by, heal his heart, take it away and leave him with a big friggin grin on his face. When he returned home, he couldn't pay attention to anything the old man said, anything Yuzu whined about, anything Karin scolded him for. She just kept smiling to himself and walked to his room.

_**She after all stopped the pain. Man, this funny feeling called Love. I can see it already, Orihime Inoue is going to be the death of me. She'll kill me by making me smile like an idiot. Kiss me like there's no tomorrow and hug me like we'll never get apart. Some Love. **_

"What's with that ridiculous smile on your face?"

"You midget, mind your own damn business."

"You're drenched Ichigo."

"You don't say."

"Don't get all sarcastic on me. What's the deal, Ichigo? Did you go to Urahara and get yourself high?"

"Oh god , No RUKIAAAA! Leave me alone now."

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me."

"I had a good day, is all."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll beat it out of you later."

"Fuck off already."

"Why you…."

"Stop bickering you two. Oni-chan. Here's the towel. Get changed. Dinner's ready."

"Yeah, Yuzu." He gave her a gentle smile.

Yuzu's eyes grew wide and she called out for Karin for some reason.

Orihime hummed a song and reached her place, got cleaned up and gawked mindlessly at the window.

"I can still feel his scent." She smiled to herself.

_**Maybe I am the rain or not. I don't care about it, until Ichigo smiles, until he's happy. I'm glad that for a change, I could comfort him. It's crazy when I think about it now. All the time acting stupidly when all along, deep somewhere he returned the same feelings. **_


End file.
